120615-Spying
cascadingCourtier CC began trolling sanguineOracle SO at 02:02 -- CC: Can we talk? SO: T.T . o O ( I suppose. ) SO: T.T . o O ( What do you need? ) CC: Do you still spy on us? CC: Well, before that CC: I heard you got word about a future version of myself? CC: Just how far back in time can one go? CC: The scratch resets the universe, so doesn't that include time? SO: T.T . o O ( I do still spy on you, as per Aaisha's request, that I keep an eye out for seri... I mean, dangerous situations. ) SO: T.T . o O ( And as far as the scratch resetting things, the Furthest Ring exists outside of that. ) CC: So one could step outside the medium and return to a time before a scratch? SO: T.T . o O ( If you could find the way. ) SO: T.T . o O ( And the Furthest Ring exists outside of time. ) SO: T.T . o O ( So it's... difficult. ) CC: Huh, alright, thanks CC: Anyway, the spying CC: Am I still being spied on by Scarlet? SO: T.T . o O ( Probably. She's nosy ) CC: Is there a way to prevant spying? SO: T.T . o O ( Not completely. ) CC: Not completely? CC: Well, where mite I get such protection from? CC: And what could still slip by? SO: T.T . o O ( You could get it from me, or Jack. ) SO: T.T . o O ( And whatever could slip by is whatever we didn't protect against, or chose to allow in. ) SO: T.T . o O ( The only other option is switching to complete verbal communication ) SO: T.T . o O ( and that is still observable. ) CC: Would you be willing to grant total protection? SO: T.T . o O ( I can't. ) SO: T.T . o O ( I am simply not capable of it. ) CC: Well damn CC: How does one becomb capable of it? SO: T.T . o O ( you can't, or i would be ) CC: I guess that makes sense CC: One last question, can you give the other Libby a one over? SO: T.T . o O ( What do you mean? ) SO: T.T . o O ( what am I looking for? ) CC: I'm...not sure really CC: Aaisha seemed sure she may be a ploy by Glissa CC: It's to sate her curiousity SO: T.T . o O ( Very well. Do you want me to kill her? ) CC: ... SO: T.T . o O ( You seem to be dealing with Aaisha again. I'm just asking. ) CC: I never stopped honestly CC: I also haven't been to the archives and seen her reaction CC: Though I've been busy SO: T.T . o O ( That may explain the things I keep finding broken. ) SO: T.T . o O ( Do you want me to take care of it? ) CC: ... CC: ...yes, please SO: T.T . o O ( very well. ) SO: T.T . o O ( Is there anything else you would like? ) CC: ...no CC: Nothing else CC: Thank you SO: T.T . o O ( Don't thank me. Just take care of Serios for me, hmm? ) CC: Yeah, I'll do my best CC: He's still alive after that battle at least SO: T.T . o O ( Yes. ) CC: Oh, speaking of which, can you see where the rest of the team is currently? CC: Carayx, Milo, and Lila are still MIA SO: T.T . o O ( Very well. ) SO: T.T . o O ( I will speak to you soon. ) SO: T.T . o O ( Be well, Nyarla. ) -- sanguineOracle SO gave up trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 03:12 -- Category:Nyarla Category:Libby